


Table for Two

by khanh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanh/pseuds/khanh
Summary: There’s a couple come to Moda’s restaurant on every Sunday morning. One day, the two gentlemen doesn’t sit on the same table anymore.





	Table for Two

“Welcome to Vaches Laitières,” Moda cheers as the two men walk in. They’re a couple living a block away from her family’s restaurant. On Sunday morning, at exactly 6am, the two always come and sit at table 2, right next to the window. This routine has been kept up for more than two years.

 

The blonde one is no stranger to Moda. Dr. Newgate is a pediatrician who works in Grand Line Hospital downtown. Almost every children in Sphinx neighborhood came to him once or twice a year for an annual checkup. Dr. Newgate is a kind and loving man, treating his patients with unmeasurable patience, even though some of them are the naughtiest kids Moda’s ever seen. He radiates such a collected and serene aura that simply calms people’s hearts, therefore he is very beloved among the children and their parents.

 

“You can call me Marco, I’m off duty right now,” the man said in their fourth visit, but Moda still prefers to call him as Dr. Newgate.

 

Dr. Newgate’s partner is called Ace Portgas, an illustrator working for the popular franchise One Piece. Moda is quite a fan herself, she was so excited when she found out he is the creator for so many of her favorite artworks. Ace is a cheerful man by nature, always beaming a radiant smile. He’s been a regular at her family’s restaurant long before Dr. Newgate became his companion. Ace usually visits on weekdays alone and doodles on his Wacom; he doesn’t have to come to the company as long as he submit his works before the deadline.

 

The couple order the same dishes every time: a triple stack beef hamburger and an L-sized strawberry milkshake for Ace, a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and a black coffee for Dr. Newgate.

 

They rarely talk though. The restaurant during breakfast hours is so loud and blustering it can wakes the dead. Moda, being the waitress, can eavesdrops almost every conversation, yet she hardly overhears anything from the couple. Their quietness is such a strange sight in a noisy restaurant. They just sit there and enjoy their own meal, sometimes not even bother to look at each other. One may say they’re going through a conjugal spat, but Moda doesn’t see any hatred in their eyes. The lack of communication is more like they’re contented enough by the other’s presence, hence exchanging words becomes overabundant.

 

On one misty Sunday, the routine breaks. At 6:00 am, Ace walks in alone. Due to the weather, the restaurant is less crowded. Unfortunately, table 2 is already occupied, so he picks table 1 instead and orders his usual breakfast.

 

At first, Moda thinks Dr. Newgate is right behind him, yet till Ace has finished half of his meal, there’s no sight of the blonde man. “What could happen to Dr. Newgate?” she wonders, but she’s in no place to ask, she should not involve in her customers’ personal life.

 

The bell then chimes melodiously, and Moda, by reflex, turns to the door with her best smile. 

 

“Welcome to Vaches Laitières,” she says, and her smile freezes. The man at the door is no other than Dr. Newgate, who is brushing off the water on his clothes, behind him is a really big suitcase. He furrows at the occupied table 2, Moda can see clearly the frustration on his face as he presses his lips together, then his eyes sparkles when they cast to table 1.

 

“Dr. New-,“ The blonde man noticed her puts a finger on his lips, a signal of silence, so Moda lowers her voice, “Please have a seat, I’ll bring in your usual.” She gestures to table 1, having no idea why she’s whispering like a thief.

 

Something flickers in the man’s blue irises, but Moda fails to intercepts it.

 

“Thank you,” he says and sits down at table number 3.

 

Moda stops in her track, thinking Dr. Newgate may mistakes something, otherwise why would he refuses to sit with his partner, but he takes off his coat already. He looks at her questioningly, and she comes to the counter to pour a cup of hot coffee. How can she forget, she a waitress that need to accomplish her job.

 

“Thank you,” Dr. Newgate whispers again, as if he doesn’t want Ace to realize his presence.

 

When she passes Ace’s table, the freckled man has finished his hamburger and is coloring a character with his drawing tool. He must be working, Moda guesses, which means he’s going to linger for a while. She’s so sure she never saw Ace draws anything on Sunday morning. He only work on weekdays and leaves with Dr. Newgate right after they finish their meal.

 

What Dr. Newgate’s currently doing is even a bigger mystery. The occupants of table 2 have left, giving him a clear view to his partner. Moda expects the man’d change his seat, yet he remains at the same table, a table away from Ace. All he does is sipping coffee and eyeing the freckled man from behind, his eyes soft and affectionate.

 

Moda has seen Ace working multiple times, hell, Ace even asked for her opinion about his artworks, and when the restaurant isn’t crowded, she can sits down and watches him does his job. She knows Ace has a habit of biting his pen and giggling when he satisfies with the right color. What she doesn’t understand is how Dr. Newgate also curls his lips up every time Ace bites his pen. It seems so surreal. From the blonde man’s perspective, there’s no way he can see what his partner’s doing, but he reacts to every move the younger man makes, like looking at his back is enough for him to know.

 

“Moda, is there something wrong?”

 

Moda almost yelps. It’s Ace who just called for her. He tilts his head in confusion and asks if she was okay. Oh gosh, she must have been staring for too long.

 

“No, I- I’m fine, the weather’s kind of cold lately,” she sputters, “What can I get for you?”

 

At table 3, Dr. Newgate glimpses at her and snickers.

 

“A beef hamburger please,” the freckled man grimaces, “And be careful, don’t let yourself catch a cold.”

 

Moda rushes to the kitchen, feeling like a thief being caught red-handed. She almost runs in her mother, who says they’re out of bread for the hamburger.

 

“I’m sorry, we’re out of the hamburger.” She returns to table 1, “Can I get you anything else?”

 

“Hm, you suggest anything?” Ace must be finished his work already, because he’s putting the tools back to his bag.

 

“We’re still have the bacon and egg sandwich,”

 

“I’ll take one then.”

 

“Make it two,” Dr. Newgate interferes. He gives her an assurance smile and takes the opposite seat.

 

“Marco? Why-?” Ace’s eyes dilated.

 

“Something went wrong at the airport, so the plane is delayed for three hours. Got the text on my way.”

 

“Did you just get here?” The freckled man turns his head back and forth, “Or you’ve been here the whole time?”

 

“The whole time,” Dr. Newgate chuckles.

 

“And you didn’t tell me until now?” Ace pouts and crosses his arms on his chest.

 

“You’re working. You know I’d never bother you when you’re working.”

 

“Well, you should also know you’re one of the few exceptions that I don’t mind bothering me while I’m working.”

 

“Do you think now is a little bit early for lunch?”

 

“Not bad for me.” Ace beamed a cocky smirk, “But I want three bacon and egg sandwiches, a bag of French fries and another L-sized strawberry milkshake.”

 

“Deal,” Dr. Newgate grins, “Moda, four bacon and egg sandwiches, a bag of French fries and an L-sized strawberry milkshake please. And may I have the bill too? Whatever this man ordered is on my bill.”

 

As usual, they eat in silence and she cannot overhear anything from them, but from her angle she can see Ace’s stepping on Dr. Newgate’s foot on purpose. Not a hard one really, like laying the tip of his boot on the tip of the blonde man’s shoe. Dr. Newgate must find it amusing, because he lets it be without saying a word.

 

After about half an hour, Dr. Newgate checks his watch and uses tissue to wipe his hand and his mouth. Ace seems to follow the action intensely, then the blonde man stands up, coming to his side and lays a kiss on his forehead. The freckled man replied with a peck on Dr. Newgate’s cheek. Even from behind the counter Moda can see both of their ears having the shade of pink as they murmur the goodbye.

 

Ace’s eyes lingers on Dr. Newgate’s back till he disappears behind the door. The bell makes a joyous chimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t get this (fluffy?) plot out of my head so I have to write it down :>
> 
> I read somewhere during a conversation, it’s very difficult to maintain silence any longer than 4 seconds. Most people find the stretching silence very awkward and try to fill in the blank. In other words, one can only go through silence without feeling uncomfortable with someone they cherish.


End file.
